Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa (also known as Hop Koopa) is one of the eight children of Bowser_Koopa and is the fourth oldest. Iggy is depicted as a demented, mechanical genius. His two main outstanding physical characteristics are his green hair (originally pink, light blue, and yellow) and his glasses. He was very recently shown to be the thinnest of the Koopalings. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Iggy's first appearance was in Super Mario Bros. 3, in which he aids his siblings and father in their plot to conquer all of the Mushroom World. Using his army and weaponry, Iggy took control of Giant Land, the rightful king of which, he turned into a dinosaur (or a Donkey Kong Jr. look-alike in remakes) using his own stolen Magic Scepter. Iggy can be found and battled by Mario in the cabin of his personal Airship, which is heavily guarded by various traps. In battle, Iggy would try to either jump on to Mario or shoot magical blasts of energy at him using his stolen Magic Scepter. After being jumped on three times by Mario, Iggy would be beaten and would relinquish the Magic Scepter of Giant Land's ruler. ''Super Mario World Sometime after the events of Super Mario Bros. 3, Iggy returned with his family in Super Mario World, aiding them in their conquest of Dinosaur Land. When Dinosaur Land was successfully subjugated by Bowser's forces, Iggy was given reign over Yoshi's Island, in a castle where he guarded a Yoshi trapped within an egg. Located deep within his castle, Iggy fought Mario by charging at him on a platform floating haphazardly in lava; Iggy was immune to all of Mario's attacks, and could only be knocked back by them. Iggy was defeated by Mario by being knocked backwards and into the lava surrounding the platform the battle is taking place on. ''Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Iggy makes a small cameo appearance, being shown on a small screen battling Mario in Super Mario World, near the start of the game, where Mario is scanned by F.L.U.D.D. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy along with the rest of his siblings, the Koopalings, return in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as final bosses of each world. Iggy's appearance has been changed drastically, as he is now taller and thinner, and his hair color has changed from rainbow to solid green. He is also shown to be very hyperactive. Iggy is first encountered in the World 5 tower. When he first sees Mario, he is falsely shocked by his appearance and then taunts him. Here, he jumps between the main floor and three moving platforms. Iggy also shoots green fireballs from his wand to attack Mario, and appears to casts the fireballs faster than his other siblings. After he is stomped on three times, Iggy retreats to the castle deeper into World 5. When Mario encounters him in the castle, Iggy is in a carriage attached to an average-size Chain Chomp (possibly a pet). Kamek suddenly flies in and triples the Chain Chomp's size. Mario must get behind the Chain Chomp and attack Iggy, who still shoots fireballs from his wand. If Mario strikes Iggy, the Chain Chomp will turn red, turn around its direction, and start moving fast for a short time. After Mario hits Iggy twice, the Chain Chomp will become faster, giving Mario less time to react. Eventually, however, Iggy is defeated, and Mario gains the key to leave the castle and move on to World 6. Iggy survived the battle, however, and was seen along with the other Koopalings getting Bowser back up, only to have Bowser's castle fall on top of all of them. ''Mario'' Cartoons In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Iggy was renamed Hop Koopa and he, along with his twin, Hip Koopa, were portrayed as the youngest of the Koopalings. Unlike some of the other cartoon Koopalings, Hop closely resembled his game artwork. Hop and Hip were constantly seen together, and the duo were constantly pulling pranks on unsuspecting citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Like many stereotypical twins, Hop and Hip would often share their sentences by either speaking in unison or finishing each other's lines. Additionally, Hop was not portrayed as an inventor like in the games; that role went to Kooky. Publications Iggy appeared in both Nintendo Comics System and Nintendo Adventure Books, the latter of which first displayed his habit of inventing things, such as the Monster Mixer or the GLOM. Iggy also appears in Super Mario Adventures as do his brothers and sister, who act as Bowser's henchmen in his plot to kidnap and marry Princess Toadstool. ''Mario is Missing! Though absent from the NES version of ''Mario is Missing!, Iggy is in the SNES and PC versions of the game, the latter of which he spoke entirely in rhyme. In this game, Iggy travels to Antarctica with his family and some of his siblings, trying to aid them in stealing artifacts, which Bowser intended to sell in order to raise funds to buy hairdryers from Hafta Havit Mail-Order; with these hairdryers, Bowser planned to melt Antarctica, flooding the Earth. Iggy is encountered by Luigi in Bowser's Antarctic fortress; while looking for Mario and stopping Bowser's plot, Iggy is fought by Luigi, who can easily defeat him by stomping on his head repeatedly (or, in the PC version, hit by a fireball). ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, Iggy helped his family invade the kingdom of Jewelry Land; stealing the jewels that that maintained the stability in Jewelry Land, Bowser entrusted one of these jewels to Iggy, who was given domain over Grand Bridge. To aid his family in the conquest of Jewelry Land, Iggy created seven heavily armed mechs, one for himself and the other six for his brothers and sister. Utilizing a large mech whose appearance was based upon a Blooper, Iggy had six cannons on his mech, one located in the end of six of his mech's ten tentacles. Iggy would need to be blasted repeatedly with Mario's Super Scope to be injured; Iggy's Blooper mech, upon sustaining enough damage, would explode, and Iggy would be left floating on a piece of debris floating on the ocean, waving a white flag. ''Hotel Mario'' In Hotel Mario, Iggy, unlike his siblings, did not gain a hotel when the Mushroom Kingdom was taken over by Bowser; instead, Iggy was located inside Bowser's Seizure Palace Hotel, in "Bowser's BBQ Room". In his battle against Mario in Hotel Mario, Iggy wore an over-sized Bowser mask and, along with jumping between floors, could spit fireballs and summon a small amount of lightning that could strike Mario. Iggy's Bowser mask would need to be jumped on repeatedly by Mario to defeat Iggy; eventually, Iggy's mask would fall off and he would be defeated, summoning the real Bowser to battle. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Iggy appeared in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where he, along with his siblings (excluding the recently introduced Bowser Jr.) were employed by Bowletta to protect Bowser's Castle, which was converted into a flying fortress used to attack Beanbean Castle Town, from Mario and Luigi. Iggy is the first of the Koopalings encountered by Mario and Luigi, and before battling the two, Iggy will spin rapidly, making Mario and Luigi dizzy before fleeing further into his room. Mario and Luigi would need to dizzily stumble through the traps in Iggy's room to reach bespectacled Koopa and fight him. Character Description Characteristics Iggy's skin tone is the same as most of the other Koopaling's, having the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head like most other Koopalings. Iggy has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Morton's. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is straight, and he has a jutting jaw-line. He has large, oval eyes that are covered by his glasses. His iris appears ringed outside of his pupil giving him a demented appearance; he's one of the few Koopalings to have a defiend eye color, blue. His head is oval-shaped as well. Iggy has actually always been the tallest of the Koopalings. His body is unlike any of his sibling's due to do his long shape. Iggy always seemed to be relatively tall, but it wasn't until New Super Mario Bros. Wii that he took on his lanky appearance; he resembles Waluigi due to the similar body type and facial features. Iggy has tall, green, hair that extends out at the top; it resembles the appearance of a plant due to its color and shape. It is lime colored with highlights and green tips. This hairstyle was another trait he did not take on until recently. Clothing Iggy is portrayed as wearing few items of clothing. He is shown to have thick, black glasses; they are one of his most defining features. He wears the same metal, spiked cuffs the others do, and he also has his own shell design. His shell is light green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with purple rings. Personality and Traits Iggy is portrayed as being a mechanical genius, having invented various machines used by the Koopa Troop, most notably the mechs used by his siblings in Yoshi's Safari. He's known by many as the second smartest, only being beaten by Ludwig. It is also rumored that he is constantly being bullied by his older brother, Roy Koopa. Many assume his hobby is inventing things for the Koopa Troop. Also, according to the in-game dialogue in Super Mario World, Iggy is also demented, essentially making him a mad genius. This is supported by his rematch in the castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where he was shown laughing a lot and in an almost maniacal way. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is shown to be extremely energetic and hyperactive. in the latter he was seen with the ability to spin around the Mario Bros quite a few times in a tornado-esque fashion and not even be close to becoming tired. He is also said to be something of a trickster, who goes too far when he taunts his opponents. In Mario is Missing!, Iggy spoke completely in rhyme. In the comics, he seemed to think his father was somewhat stupid and acted like he was smarter. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hop was quite childish in personality, and often pulled pranks instead of causing true crimes, though some episodes had him doing so. In the Super Mario Amada Series, Nintendo Comics System and Super Mario Adventures, Iggy's personality was largely identical to that of his brothers, with him having no real defining characteristics. Powers and Abilities Iggy Koopa's magic capabilities are rather standard among his siblings, as he is seen casting green magic fireballs from his wand. Interestingly Iggy seems to be one of the faster Koopalings, as he spins at much faster speeds when he uses his shell attack. Special Abilities Iggy has not been shown with any trademark abilities lately, but he can spin so fast that he can make foes dizzy. According to the beta sprites of the Koopaling in Super Princess Peach, it was shown for the Koopaling to use his head a spear. Recently, Iggy has been seen riding on top of a Chain Chomp, which he used for his boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Standard Abilities Like the other Koopalings Iggy has shown the ability to generate magic blasts, as well as walk, run, or jump, as well as spin inside of his shell, making most of his abilities rather standard in general amongst his siblings. Official Profiles and Statistics Bio from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Writers Bible While the rest of the Koopalings are in their teens, Hip and Hop are bratty six-year-olds. These twins don't go anywhere without one another, and are always finishing each other's sentences. Silly and dumb, goofy and bumbling, they are always lost, and have probably forgotten where they were going anyway. They flunked Koopergarten. They wouldn't be a threat to the Marios and the princess, if it weren't for the fact that they have the most powerful Magic Wands, and are easily manipulated by Bully and their other siblings. Trivia *Iggy was originally going to appear in ''Super Princess Peach, although he was taken out of the final game with the rest of the Koopalings. *Iggy is named after Iggy Pop, a famous punk rock singer and leader of the band The Stooges. *After Ludwig, Iggy is the second Koopaling to show the ability to breathe fireballs, which he first does in Hotel Mario and later in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *Professor Elvin Gadd, Fawful, Francis, and Professor Frankly wear glasses with swirls, similar to Iggy Koopa's glasses. Glasses with swirls are usually often seen within Japanese media to indicate extremely thick lenses. *The in-game text in the SNES version of Super Mario World that described Iggy as "demented", was changed into "crazed" in the Game Boy Advance version. *In the fastest possible route to complete Super Mario World, Iggy is the only Koopaling that must be fought. *Although almost all the Koopalings received redesigns in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Iggy and Lemmy are the only ones whose hairstyles were altered. coincidentally they both had multi-colored hair. ( unlike Iggy, Lemmy still has this trait) **Due to the nature of his rematch, Iggy Koopa is the only one of the Koopalings in New Super Mario Bros. Wii who does not spin in his shell if hit by Mario in the Castle battle. Gallery Screenshots '' Image:SMB3 Iggy.png| Super Mario Bros. 3 Image:SMW IggyKoopa.jpg| Super Mario World Image:Mario_vs_Iggy_Koopa2.PNG| New Super Mario Bros. Wii Official Artwork '' Image:SMB3 IggyKoopa.jpg| Super Mario Bros. 3 Image:IggyKoopa2 SMB3.png| Super Mario World Image:Iggy.jpg| New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Villains